<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Promise I’m Not Gonna Murder You by Lyv3Wyr3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986985">I Promise I’m Not Gonna Murder You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyv3Wyr3/pseuds/Lyv3Wyr3'>Lyv3Wyr3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, but I spent time on it so ya know, he also gets stabbed but ya know that’s normal, it kinda sucks, jerome is a good boy, kinda suggestive but not really, no beta we die like men, teen and up because blood, this is a train wreck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyv3Wyr3/pseuds/Lyv3Wyr3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is targeted by Fish Mooney and Jerome decides to step in and save her. He probably should’ve led with that instead of knocking her out though...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jerome Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Promise I’m Not Gonna Murder You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qyrhan/gifts">Qyrhan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooo uhhhhh I haven't watched the show. My friend (Origins_Sorrow is their user and you should totally go check out their stuff it’s great) is obsessed with this character and I gotta admit he's pretty cute so uh here it goes. I'm sorry for totally messing up his personality.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Y/N sat in front of her desk with a small lamp being her only source of light. She slowly read over the case file that Jim Gordon had given her. This case was particularly interesting to her so she had stayed late do some investigating. He had a good reason to hand his work off. He had a bit of a breakthrough on his investigation he had been working on for months. Y/N had told him that she'd be happy to help, after all, the quiet time when everyone had already left the station was the best time to get work done. It made it much easier to focus.</p><p> </p><p>She checked the clock and realized that she had lost tract of time. It was already 2:00 in the morning! She quickly gathered her things before checking to make sure all the doors were locked. She went to the bathroom to freshen up, as she probably looked like a train wreck. Looking in the mirror she began to smooth her hair down. A shiver slowly crept its way down her spine. In the corner of the mirror and could have swore she saw the silhouette of a person. Shaking her head and taking a deep breath she decided to chalk it up to being delirious from sleep loss.</p><p> </p><p>She returned to her desk, possessions in hand, and turned the small lamp off. As she straightened her back as she felt a hand make its way to the front of her mouth as something cold and wet was securely pressed against her mouth. The cloth was very sweet smelling, which clashed violently with the fear she was feeling. She struggled with all her might. She heard a low chuckle rumble out of her attackers chest. They were so close that she could feel their warm breath on neck. She felt some lips lightly graze her ear. "Please don't struggle doll~" the voice purred, "I'm just trying to help you." His voice was thick and rich, like dark chocolate, "It'll all be over soon." After a few more minutes of struggling you finally felt sleep grasp your body as your muscles relaxed. Your attacker pulled you away before you heard him say one thing. "Sweet dreams, princess," and then you were gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You felt your body and mind become  conscious once more. Your eyes fluttered open and you looked around at your surroundings. You seemed to be in a bedroom with one small barred window. You felt something soft under you and you soon discovered you were laying on a bed. You tried to sit up only to have a terrible headache. As soon as you sat up your body was gripped with nausea. You leaned over to your side to thankfully notice a trash can. Once you were finished doing.... that you sat back up and looked to your side. On the bedside table you saw a note. You went to reach out for it only to find you were handcuffed to the bed. Well. That's awkward. You decided to just try to sleep off this feeling and, despite your terror, you managed to force yourself to fall back asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Once you woke up once more you remembered the note that you had been trying to read. Your nausea and headache had almost left your body completely so you took the opportunity to reach over and take the note with no negative consequences. As you read it your blood ran cold.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Love,</p><p>
  
</p><p>          I'm sorry to have to take you, but I</p><p>promise I had good cause. Soon I will come to greet you. There is a few bottled waters by the</p><p>bed.</p><p>                Sincerely,</p><p>                    Jerome Valeska"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jerome..? A-As in the joker?" You asked yourself out loud. "No no no I have to get out of here," you said struggling against your bonds.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't escape darling," you heard that same voice from earlier call. At this point it was light in the room and you saw his face clearly. His rusty hair was shining in the morning sunlight as he stood in the corner with his muscular arms crossed. His boyish freckled face was quite attractive if you were being honest with yourself, and that smirk would have had you blushing and looking away if it weren't for the fact that:</p><p>A. He was a psychopath and</p><p>B. He kidnapped you and probably planned to kill you.</p><p> </p><p>"I see your speechless," he said pushing himself off the wall and approached you, "I can't say I blame you darling," he said placing a finger under your chin to keep your eyes on him, "I do seem to have that effect on people."</p><p> </p><p>You were flat out shaking at this point as terror firmly grasped her limbs and prevented you from reacting. "W-What do you want with me Mr. Valeska?"</p><p> </p><p>"Please call me Jerome. Or yours. That also works. No need to shake love," he said tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, "I won't hurt you. Promise," he winked.</p><p> </p><p>You looked at him skeptically. "I find that h-hard to believe, Mr. Valeska- I-I MEAN.... Jerome..." you stuttered out, "what d-do you want with me...?"</p><p> </p><p>He huffed, his smirk replaced with a thin line. "Fish is after you. She knows about the case you're working on for that sorry excuse of a cop and she plans on taking you down before you can do anything, and," he leaned in while taking a strand of your hair and twirling it around his finger, "I'd prefer you not be harmed," he breathed against your neck before placing a kiss to your cheek. You began shaking more violently. If he tried to do anything, hurt you in any way, you'd be completely helpless to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>Still, you kind of... liked it?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah we're gonna just ignore that though.</p><p>"W-Why would you help me?" You asked shakily. He seemed to not want to do anything to hurt you, but everything comes with a price, "what do you get from this?" You asked while taking note of how close he was.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and back up. "I really had hoped you would be able to take a hint love," he said looking away. If you weren't the most oblivious (and terrified) person in the world you would have noticed the blush that was creeping it's way onto his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>You were getting a bit exasperated. He was avoiding all your questions. Maybe it was the adrenaline talking, but you were tired of putting up with it. You quickly acted before you could decide not to ask him, "why won't you just answer me!" You saw his face fall blank. It made you even more worried for your safety, but hey you'd gone this far. Why stop there?</p><p> </p><p>"Because I don't want to," he answered calmly as he turned back to you with a bored expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Jerome you kidnapped me! You have to at least tell me why!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you see what I'm risking? If they find out I helped you someone they will-"</p><p> </p><p>"They'll what? Come after me? Kill me? Why do you care!?"</p><p> </p><p>"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He exclaimed staring at you just as passionately as how he said the words. Your eyes flew open wide.</p><p> </p><p>"You..." you repeated shaking your head.</p><p> </p><p>"I," He said taking a step closer, "love," one more step, "you," he said now standing next to the bed you were attached to. He bended over to your level, "Are you satisfied now darling?" He asked while a bit of nervousness worked its way into his voice.</p><p> </p><p>You were shocked. Speechless. You weren't scared anymore, just curious about the beautiful boy standing in front of you. You didn't think that the joker could love someone, but you were even more shocked that the person he did have a crush on was you...</p><p> </p><p>"How can I prove it to you..?" He asked taking your hand once a few moments passed. You blushed and looked away under the sincerity of his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"You can start with un-cuffing me..." you said looking at the device restraining your wrist, "and maybe not hold me prisoner?"</p><p> </p><p>He look to be considering your demands. "You have to promise me not to try to escape," he said, his eyes searching for an answer in yours.</p><p> </p><p>You nodded, consenting to his terms. "I promise." He gave you a smile before reaching over you and releasing you from your cuffs. You rubbed your wrist and said a small "thank you" to the villain in front of you.</p><p> </p><p>"There's plenty of food in the kitchen so feel free to get a snack there any time. I stocked the apartment when I rented it for you, so you should have plenty to do here," he explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank y- wait... you rented me an apartment..?" You asked. He gave you a shy smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh... maybe," he said bashfully, "I just wanted you to be able to make yourself feel at home." After a few moments of no one saying any thing he stood up. "Well I've got to go. Things to do and such," he said grabbing his coat, "I'll see you later Y/N..." you waved a small goodbye to him and then as mysteriously as he appeared he was gone. You took the time he was gone to think about everything that just happened. That was... a lot to take in. At least you would have a few hours alone and maybe you could distract yourself from the fact that a psychopathic killer was in love with you and bought you an apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The days you spent in your little apartment were boring. The most exciting times were when Jerome would get there and talk to you. It was really hard to get over the whole I-Kill-People-For-Fun thing but after a while you just got used to it? That really wasn't normal, but okay?? Honestly the thing that was harder to get over was the fact that he loved you. Yes it was true. He was being completely serious when he said it. You still didn't think you had those kind of feelings for him though. You were just friends.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few weeks when Jerome came home bleeding heavily. You opened the door expecting to see a happy smirking boy staring back at you, only that wasn't what you saw. Instead you saw Jerome with the light slowly leaving his eyes as he leaned on the doorway. “Hello gorgeous,” he greeted before being thrown into a coughing fit. Your blood immediately ran cold.</p><p> </p><p>“Jerome what the hades!” You exclaimed. You pulled him inside and helped him to the couch. “Uh I have no idea what to do,” you said as you nervously paced your living room. “What do you do for someone who just got stabbed!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. It didn’t hit any organs. Just stitch the wound up and I’ll be fine in a few days,” he inhaled sharply as he tried to adjust his position. He whimpered from the pain as he grunted out a quick, “first aid kit is under the kitchen sink.”</p><p> </p><p>You quickly ran to the kitchen. Jerome talked you through addressing his wound and you nearly up-chucked four times. You were definitely not made for this kind of stuff. “You have to stitch it up,” he said nearly shaking from the pain.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to w h a t?” You asked. You had already been through enough already.</p><p> </p><p>“Doll, as much as your squeamishness entertains me I will most likely die if it’s not stitched up,” he let out a hiss.</p><p> </p><p>You sighed with shaky hands. “Okay..” you agreed. Jerome began walking you through the whole process. He seemed to be in the most excruciating pain ever. You felt horrible for him. You couldn’t even begin to imagine what he was going through. Once it was over you nearly fainted from all the blood on and around you. “T-there,” you began shakily, “all finished.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled. “Thank you doll,” he said breathlessly. “Now would you be so kind as to wipe off the blood and maybe help me get to the bedroom?” He asked. You nodded. First you cleaned up his torso area and then helped him to your bedroom. You gently laid him down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go clean the living room up,” you told him before leaving. He nodded and laid his head down, instantly falling asleep. ‘Poor guy,’ you said in your head, ‘he’s exhausted.’ That was to be expected though. He did loose a lot of blood... you shook your head and decided to stop thinking of it. You looked at the living room and decided it was as clean as it was going to get. It still smelled like blood though, so you grabbed a bottle of rose water in a spray bottle and sprayed it around the room. Then it just smelled like blood and roses. You let out an annoyed sigh and decided to just get in the shower.</p><p> </p><p>You quietly crept into your room to retrieve your clothes and that’s when you saw Jerome’s sleeping figure on the bed. You walked over to him and brushed a stray lock of hair away from his babyish face. He really was very handsome. Your eyes went from his auburn hair to his long eyelashes to his plump pink lips. Before you knew what you were doing you found yourself leaning in.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s rude to kiss someone while they’re sleeping,” Jerome said, keeping his eyes closed. You blushed and began stuttering out an excuse as he just chuckled and opened his eyes to see your flushed features. “Though... I guess as long as you’re the one doing it I wouldn’t mind,” He said sitting up. He winced, visibly in pain as you tried to convince him to lay back down. “I’ll be fine love,” he said pulling your hand and causing you to stumble into the bed next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“J-Jerome What are you doi- Mph!” You we’re cut off as he crashed his chapped lips down onto yours. You slowly slipped your arms around his neck with one hand on his chest over his heart as one of his arm supported his body while the over wrapped its self around you. You pulled back and gazed deeply into his golden eyes as his were locked onto yours. He pulled you back in again. “I-I’ve got to take a shower,” you said getting up.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah okay,” Jerome said looking away embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ll see you in the morning!” You exclaimed awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah. Sweet dreams Y/N,” he said sweetly. You smiled back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet dreams Jerome.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>